We have measured the TPE spectra of GFP wildtype and the GFPS65T mutant. Both TPE spectra are similar to the corresponding one-photon spectra. We report measurements of the TPE spectra of NADH and FMN. Results for NADPH are nearly identical to NADH. The TPE spectrum of FAD is similar to FMN, although the action cross sections of FAD are approximately 9 times smaller than FMN (presumably due to quenching of fluorescence by the adenine).